1. Field
The disclosed system and method relate to automatic switching a user interface upon detection of a change in hardware configuration.
2. Description of Related Art
Personal computing devices available today have ever reducing form factors and increasing mobility. As device mobility increases due to the convergence of widespread broadband availability and enhanced computational capability, the ability of switching a user interface according to a specific configuration for a single device becomes an attractive feature for consumers. Currently, devices that operate in a hybrid desktop and tablet mode implement user interface adjustments between the two modes by requesting the user to select a specific user interface. This requires the user to perform an extra step when physically altering the configuration of a device from a desktop configuration to a tablet configuration, complicating the switching process and adding discomfort to the user experience. Also, current mobile computation devices often require the user to perform at least two physical actions to switch a display from a first active application to a second active application, adding a delay and discomfort to the application switching process.